pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Arms Race
50 50 100 (x2)|creator = BastionMann (planner)|title1 = ARMS RACE|image1 = ARThumbnail.png|caption1 = }} is a game mode introduced in XX.XX.XX update. Overview The Arms Race is a game mode based on Gun Game. Where the player had to kill opponents as fast as possible. Level up until they get the final weapon; the Golden Spade and get a kill with it to win the match. There are over 100 weapons available throughout the game mode. However, only 20 weapons can be used and during the match and rotate every match with the exception of final weapon. The will spawned with one weapon and a knife (can be customized in armory). Humiliation or suicide will result of demotion. If the timer runs out before the match finished, the player with the highest kills wins the match. All Weapons in Arms Race List of all available weapons in Arms Race. # AK-47 # AK-74 # AKM # AR-15 # AUG # EBR # FAMAS # FBI-8P # FN F2000 # FN FAL # G11 # G36 # Honey Badger # Laser Rifle # LR300 # M1 Carbine # M4A1-S # M4A4 # M16A1 # M16A2 + M203 # M16A3 # Mk18 Mod 2 # MR-C # SA-R # SCAR H # Springfield # AWC G2 # AWP # AWM # Barrett # Crossbow # Equalizer 60 # Gewehr 43 # Long Bow # M21 # M40A1 # M200 # Mosin-Nagant # R700 # SG 550 # SL8 SR # AA-12 # Double-barreled Shotgun # Chendler Pistol # Coach Gun # KSG # Ms Shotty # Nova # Sawed-off Shotgun # SPAS 12 # Trench Gun # APC-9 # Bizon # FMG Prototype # FMG-9 # Grease Gun # MP5 # MP7 # MP9 # P90 # SMG2 # Spectre # Telecom K7 # Tommy Gun # UMP # UZI # Vector # SAW # Para # Stoner LMG # Bravo # Laser Machine Gun # M2 Browning # Minigun # Bazooka # Cannon # Flamethrower # M79 # Prototype Railgun # Rocket Launcher # 1911 Custom # Berretta # CZ-Auto # Derringer # Desert Eagle # Dual Daggers # Dual Pistols # Glock 17 # Glock 18c # Handcannon # Hi-Power # Heavy Pistol # M500 # MAC-10 # MAG-7 # Nailgun # Nightstalker # Peacekeeper Compact # Pixel Gun # PPK # REX # Tac Pistol-S # TEC-9 # Thunder-5 # Tomahawk # Tokarev # Welrod # Windicator Kill Effects Arms Race's kill effects are similar to Pixel Gun's death animations. But with kill effects on specific weapons. None (Ragdoll) This effect causes by any Kinetic-type weapons. Which the player will ragdoll when killed. Disembodiment This effect causes by Explosive-type weapons. The player will dismember their bodyparts into pieces when killed. Scorch This effect causes by Thermal-type weapons. The player will burn into crisp before disintegrate into ashes. Evaporation This effect causes by Laser-type weapons. The player will slowly turn into black mass and floating for few seconds before evaporate into blue particles. Decapitation This effect can be caused by headshot with high-velocity projectile weapons. (such as Bow or Crossbow) As the name suggests, it decapitates the player. Achievements Skins ''' Available Weapon Pages ''' Assault Rifles= |-| SMGs= |-| Shotguns= |-| Sniper Rifles= |-| Machine Guns= |-| Heavy Weapons= |-| Sidearms= |-| Melee Weapons= __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Multiplayer Modes